Attempts have been made to reproduce reactions such as a double-loop and a triple-loop which occurs in a human brain determination process, using techniques of the related art such as a Von Neumann computer, artificial intelligence, a neural network, and deep learning.
On the other hand, techniques for estimating the state of a human, such as emotion or physiology, without using a calculation method (that is, binary system) using a huge number of switches have been proposed. For example, in Patent Document 1, a deviation amount of homeostasis in a test subject is obtained using information indicating the physiological state of the test subject and information indicating emotions and organ activities, such as the brain, of the test subject, and energy which involves in emotions and organ activities of the test subject is calculated from the obtained deviation amount. In Patent Document 1, a technique is proposed in which a plurality of gears indicating the emotions and each of the organ activities of the test subject are rotated in a virtual space using the calculated energy to estimate the pathology of the test subject from the state of rotation of each gear.